Training Troubles
by Lleimi
Summary: LloydxOC. One-shot. Reimi wants to learn how to fly a rheaird and asks Lloyd to teach her. Lloyd agrees, though is hesitant, and Zelos has an idea how to help.


Training Troubles

"You want to learn how to fly a rhieard?" Lloyd echoed, somehow successfully withholding the disappointment from his voice.

Reimi nodded in confirmation, wearing the same timid, small smile she always did, as she put away the plate she'd finished drying.

The group were currently staying at Altessa's house for the night and had not long ago eaten dinner. Reimi had volunteered to clear away and clean the dishes (as she often did), and in turn, Lloyd had chosen to help her (as _he_ often did).

His eyebrows furrowed.

"But why? If there's somewhere you want to go I can always take you," He said, handing her the bowl he'd washed for her to dry next.

Reimi gave a light chuckle.

"And I'm grateful for that, but it's not very practical to always need you whenever I have to go somewhere, is it?"

"I'm happy to go with you though," Lloyd reassured strongly, the same large smile on his face.

For a moment, Lloyd thought Reimi seemed troubled by his response; however, she was quick to smile back at him as she turned back to face him.

"I just think it would be good for me to be more independent. I can't rely on you all the time, Lloyd," She explained, tagging on another small laugh.

"But I don't mind you relying on me," Lloyd continued to assure, though the smile on his face was replaced with confusion.

If anything he very much preferred she _did_ rely on him.

Lloyd knew it was childish, the way he felt uncomfortable at the idea of Reimi learning how to ride a rhieard, but he couldn't help it. The thought of her going places without him or alone, and not riding with him in general, caused an unpleasant lump to form at the back of his throat.

It hadn't been long after meeting Reimi all those months ago that Lloyd realised the nature of his feelings when it came to the brunette. She was warm, kind and patient - the most beautiful person he'd ever met. And he cherished every moment they got to spend together alone. So, now that one of those occasions where he got to have Reimi to himself were being threatened, he was a little unhappy to say the least.

It wasn't only that however; he didn't like not being where Reimi was - not being where he could protect her. He knew it was a ridiculous thought as he was well aware of what Reimi was capable of. She might be an extremely sweet girl, but her magic skills weren't far off from Genis's and her reaction time could contend with Raine's. Despite knowing all this, just the smallest of chances that she could get hurt instantly worried Lloyd, and although he had these feelings with all his friends, he knew his over-protectiveness towards Reimi was fierce at its tamest.

"I do," Reimi replied just above a whisper, pulling Lloyd out of his thoughts. Lloyd watched as she placed the last plate away into its rightful cupboard.

Lloyd looked away guiltily. Through their time travelling together, Lloyd had seen Reimi struggle with her own insecurities; how she always worried that she was a burden or letting the group down in some way or another. He'd even seen Beatrix have trouble trying to reassure her.

"...Re-"

"I'm sorry, it was a lot to ask. I'll try asking Sheena, or maybe Zelos-"

"No!" The mention of Zelos might have sparked some nervousness in Lloyd, but he quickly toned it down as he continued, "I mean, it wasn't a lot to ask at all. I'd be happy to teach you - it'll be fun!"

Reimi looked at Lloyd searchingly, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" He beamed.

After another moment of trying to find some insincerity in Lloyd's words or actions, and not finding any, Reimi smiled back happily.

"Thank you, Lloyd."

/Next Day/

That following morning on his way out for Reimi's first lesson, Lloyd was suddenly joined by Zelos.

"Hey Bud, heard you're going to be giving Rem flying lessons today. Whodda thought you'd ever be a teacher, huh?" The red-head teased walking alongside him, hands behind his head.

"Shut up, Zelos," Lloyd sighed, "And it won't be 'lessons'. It took me a panicked second to work out how to fly one of those things. Reimi's smart so it'll take even less for her."

Zelos made a humming noise, then said cryptically, "Or will it?"

Lloyd looked at his companion strangely.

The tethe'allan chosen sighed, "You really don't take good opportunities as they come, do you, Bud?"

"Zelos," Lloyd warned impatiently.

"Okay, okay, okay. What I'm saying is, don't you think this is a good chance for you and Reimi to have some time alone- away from everyone else?"

Lloyd immediately felt his face heat up and looked at the dirt floor in front of him.

Zelos was the only person that Lloyd had spoken to about his feelings for Reimi, and that was only because of Zelos' lack of boundaries and delicacy.

"What do you need to teach her?" Zelos continued.

Putting aside his initial embarrassment, Lloyd thoughtfully went through his 'lesson plan' on his fingers, "Uh, balance, the basic controls and safety."

"See that's three lessons already!" Zelos said enthusiastically, slapping an encouraging hand down onto Lloyd's shoulder.

"That's five minutes!" Lloyd replied incredulously.

Zelos rolled his eyes at his friend's response, "You can stretch each to be its own lesson, then sprinkle in a few more in between."

"More?!" Lloyd explained, his eyes wide with disbelief.

After shaking his head at Zelos's absurd idea, he stopped walking to take out the rhieard from the wing pack he'd be using for the lesson.

"Like technical jargon ones," He shrugged.

"I don't know any 'technical jargon'," Lloyd huffed impatiently.

Mirroring his expression and attitude, Zelos countered, "Make it up."

"Zelos, no, there's no way-"

"Hey Lloyd- Oh Zelos, are you here to teach me too?" Reimi asked suddenly; announcing her quiet arrival and startling the two boys.

"No, no, I was just leaving," He rushed out, walking away from the pair, "See you two later. Oh, and Rem-bow, try to be patient. Rhieards are tricky things, but Bud here knows what he's talking about so you're in good hands."

Lloyd watched unimpressed as Zelos sauntered away, giving a backwards wave to the two.

"What's wrong?" Reimi asked worriedly, pulling Lloyd's glaring eyes away from the retreating chosen.

"Oh- uh, nothing, haha," he stuttered sheepishly, "Let's, uh, start," he continued, gesturing towards the rhieard behind him.

Reimi seemed to light up a little and the happiness shown on her face made Lloyd stop for a second as something fluttered in his chest. Reimi really was the most beautiful person he'd ever met.

"What are we learning first?" She asked in her gentle manner, but the smile on her face revealed her excitement.

Lloyd started that first lesson adamant he would not entertain Zelos's plan… However, it didn't take five minutes of being there with Reimi for that determination to dwindle away and for him to see how appealing Zelos's idea actually was.

/45 Minutes Later/

"I never realised how many precautions you took before flying," Reimi said thoughtfully in slight awe stood beside the rhieard.

"Yeah… Well… They're just things to be aware of… You don't have to do all that stuff every time…" Lloyd told her hesitantly - nervously.

Reimi turned her attention from the rhieard to him and smiled kindly, making Lloyd's stomach flip several times over.

"Thank you so much, Lloyd. You're a good teacher."

"Uh-ha-ha, thanks… Sorry, you didn't get to learn to ride today or anything…"

"No, it's fine! I was a little surprised how many precautions there were to learn, but it's good I know them all. Safety is important."

Unable to look her in the eye, Lloyd could only give out a weak and guilty, "Yeah…"

"What's the next lesson?"

Surprised how excited she still seemed, despite the tedious 'lesson' she'd just had, Lloyd snapped his head to her the same time his brain short circuited for a decent response.

He hadn't really thought that far ahead and before he knew it, he heard himself blurt out, "Mechanics."

"Mechanics?" She repeated curiously.

"Y-yeah, like how it works, and what it's made of," was his slow, unsure response.

In spite of his guilty feelings, Lloyd had unsurprisingly really enjoyed his time with Reimi, and the thought of getting to spend even more time with her stopped any notions of coming clean. He didn't have any other hidden agendas than that. He didn't plan on confessing or to get closer to her in a romantic way - he'd long ago put away any hope for that. However, even if he no longer had any hope, he still had the need and want to be with Reimi and to have her all the himself. He knew he shouldn't be humouring it, but with this recent opportunity, he found he didn't have the strength to not take it. Just for one moment he wanted to self-indulge and pretend that Reimi was his.

"Wow, Lloyd, I didn't realise you knew so much about rhieards!" Reimi beamed at him, clearly happily surprised.

Lloyd laughed nervously, then quickly changed the subject by suggesting they head back to meet the others. He felt disheartened that their time had come to an end, but he didn't want to keep her any longer by lying more than he already had.

"O-oh, well, I think we've still got some time… Maybe we could sit here for a little while, it's a really nice day- Unless you don't want to-"

"I want to," Lloyd assured instantly, just excited by the prospect of spending more time with Reimi and not even noticing her shy, nervous expression as she spoke - or the way her face lit up at his response.

So, the pair sat on the grass together awaiting the crew to start appearing outside of Altessa's house, and talked amongst themselves about everything and anything the way they always had. One of the many reasons Lloyd found himself so enamoured by the brunette, was her ability to make people feel so at ease and accepted that, like himself, they could talk to her about anything.

Lloyd, already having realised that he was unfortunately going to carry out Zelos's plan, decided then and there that he wasn't going to teach Reimi a bunch of fake facts. He was going to learn as much as he could before the next lesson and hopefully have enough real information that he wouldn't be completely wasting Reimi's time.

/One Week Later/

So, one week later, one visit to Meltokio's Elemental Research Laboratory, a lot of secret trips to Sybak's library, and even more late night studying sessions, Lloyd had successfully accomplished teaching two more semi-legit lessons to Reimi in Mechanics and Maintenance.

Zelos had helped in regards to veering away any conversation about Reimi learning to fly a rhieard between the group as they would most definitely expose how truly easy it was to learn. A few members of the group had heard of Reimi wanting to learn in the past, but didn't know that Lloyd had begun to teach her. Zelos also covered for him if anyone asked where the two had gone by saying they were off training. Lloyd was grateful for the help, though still felt guilty that he had resorted to such a plan.

"Like this?"

Lloyd and Reimi were currently on their third lesson, 'Balance' as Lloyd had deemed it, and Reimi was stood on one of the rhieards with her hands tightly gripped around the handles.

"Not quite. You need to relax your back more and your feet need to be further apart," He explained, coming up beside her to adjust her stance, "Yeah, that's good!" He smiled praisingly, while trying to ignore the way his heart sped up just from lightly touching her back and nudging her feet. He had always subconsciously kept Reimi at an arm's length, so rare moments when he had to approach her, or vice-versa, shook him.

"Thanks, Lloyd," Reimi replied quietly, but her head hung low so he couldn't see her expression. There was a pause before she snapped her head up with a smile on her face as she continued, "So, what's next? You were saying before about how to accommodate your weight while turning, as well as gaining and losing speed."

A little taken aback by the change in tone, Lloyd started with a stutter, "O-oh, yeah, although, that's a little harder to explain without the rhieard actually in motion," He finished thoughtfully, trying to come up with a solution.

"Well, maybe we could ride it like we normally do together, but this time with me in front. You can start it up before we hop on," Reimi suggested, somewhat nervously.

To be honest, Lloyd wanted to say no, he was worried she'd work out how easy it was to fly, but he didn't really have a good reason to refuse without it coming off suspicious. He could only hope that she'd be too distracted with stance and balance, and being several feet in the air, to notice.

"Sure! That's a great idea, Rem," He grinned, hiding his nerves.

Lloyd told Reimi to back up as he switched on the engine and started up the rhieard, hoping she wouldn't see the simplicity of the controls, before they quickly jumped on as it hovered in the air. Reimi was in front as they discussed and had taken to standing like Lloyd had told her. He gripped the handles, his hands resting over Reimi's, and turned the left throttle that controlled their ascent and descent, and slowly began to raise them into the sky.

Lloyd realised that he hadn't thought it through as much as he should have. Reimi was so close to him, and his arms and hands rested over hers. It was so intimate.

When he had first ridden with Reimi, her gently holding onto his waist, he had panicked, but they always had a good distance between them and eventually over time he learned to just secretly enjoy the gentle touch. This was different though, it was more intense somehow. They were completely alone with no one riding alongside them as usual, and he could smell Reimi's hair and feel her heat. His whole face was flushed and he could barely focus.

He prayed she couldn't feel his heartbeat- or hear it for that matter. That thought alone made him put space between them-well, the little that he could without falling off or taking his hands of the handles-but each time he tried, he felt Reimi push back into him. He realised she was probably scared, then immediately pushed all his nerves at the back of his mind to focus on the lesson and make sure Reimi didn't feel frightened- his over-protectiveness of her kicking in. However, every now and then, she'd fall back onto him or he'd lose focus on the feel of her in his arms and the sweet smell of her hair, before she'd ask something that would pull him out of his daze.

Finally, after what felt like both an eternity and a flash of time, they landed and the lesson was over.

Reimi was perfect, already far better at steering than himself, and another bout of guilt and something akin to a deep sadness filled his chest.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Reimi asked, clear sincere concern on her face.

Lloyd was fast to reassure her, "Yeah, of course! Just thinking about the next lesson."

Reimi looked at him for a minute before she either decided he was telling the truth or to just drop the subject for now.

The two headed back towards the group's camp-site that was set up outside of Altamira as an attempt to save gald. Reimi went off to help Regal prepare dinner, it being their turn that night, while Lloyd decided to sit on the beach in Altamira to dwell on his lessons with Reimi.

"Hey Bud! What you doing?" Zelos's voice abruptly sounded, cutting through the ocean waves.

Surprised and startled, the dual-swordsman asked curiously, "How did you know I was here?"

"Raine said she saw you heading this way," He explained taking a seat beside him, "So, how are things going with Rem-bow?"

Lloyd soured at the subject.

"I shouldn't have listened to you; I'm just wasting her time. What did I think was going to happen? Nothing's gonna come from this," Lloyd said bitterly.

"Bud, I wouldn't make the suggestion if I didn't think something would come from it. She likes you, Lloyd," The last sentence sounding oddly sincere for Zelos.

As he replied, Lloyd's tone no longer harboured any anger, only sad hopelessness, "She doesn't. And these lessons are just reminding me how far apart we are… She thinks of me as her brother and I know I should be happy with that, but-"

"She said that?" Zelos asked in shock.

"She doesn't need to," Lloyd grieved, then sighed, "I'll just show her how to fly it next lesson and be done with it."

Zelos frowned thoughtfully, but didn't say anything.

The two sat there for a while in companionable silence.

"Let's head back. Dinner's probably ready soon," Lloyd said as he stood up and began to talk back to camp, "And sorry for taking it out on you, Zelos. I know you were only trying to help."

Zelos smiled and threw an arm over Lloyd's shoulders, shaking him a little, "Don't worry about it, Bud."

Back at camp and the whole crew were sat having dinner, chatting about each of their day's events. Sheena had just finished telling the group of her day in town gathering supplies with Regal and Presea when she changed the subject over to someone else.

"What about you two?" She asked, looking over at Reimi and Lloyd, "You were training again today, right? How was it?"

Alarm bells sounded in Lloyd's ears as he was left speechless for a response.

"Regal, Reimi, this is delicious!" Zelos butted in loudly, "What's in it?"

Lloyd appreciated the help, but by the confused look on Reimi's face, he could tell it was too late.

"What training? You mean the flying lessons?" Reimi politely asked the ninja.

"Flying lessons?"

"You didn't know? Lloyd has been giving me lessons to fly a rhieard."

"Zelos just said you were training together," Genis said between bites of his meal.

The group looked at Zelos curiously (minus Lloyd who had his head lowered).

"I thought that's what they were doing. I guess I never asked, honest mistake," The chosen shrugged sheepishly.

"But 'lessons'? A rhieard is an incredibly easy vehicle to learn," Regal joined in thoughtfully, a hand on his chin.

"Easy?" Reimi questioned.

"Lloyd and Genis learned how to fly them instantly without any 'lessons' or understanding of them," Raine added.

Lloyd could feel Reimi looking over at him for answers.

Raine also turned to Lloyd suspiciously, "What exactly have these lessons entailed?"

"I was just trying to be a good teacher…" Lloyd replied weakly.

"Does she know how to fly one yet?" Presea enquired innocently.

"...No. I wanted her to be safe. Just because me and Genis had to learn how to fly one in a second, doesn't mean she has to. I wanted to take my time teaching her everything there was to know…" He attempted to explain, but even he didn't believe himself.

"And how much do you actually know about rhieards to teach her," The professor continued to question.

' _A lot now'_ he thought to himself.

It was then he felt Reimi move beside him and heard her quietly excuse herself as she walked away from camp.

"I don't understand what you were or _are_ trying to do, but you better resolve it," Beatrix suddenly said from where she'd be silently eating her food. Both her tone and demeanour seemed calm and causal, but Lloyd had known the blond long enough not to be fooled - not that he had to be told though, he had no plans on leaving Reimi alone.

He stood up, not before catching Zelos's apologetic glance, and followed Reimi's path, leaving the group feeling disappointed and confused to his actions.

Reimi hadn't gone far, just shy of the sea edge and was standing atop one of the small sand dunes, looking out at the ocean.

Feeling awkward and guilty, Lloyd stood for a moment searching for something to say, and eventually only ended up with a weak, "Hey Reimi."

"Hi Lloyd," She replied softly and Lloyd's stomach fell at the sound of sadness in her voice.

Taking a step forward while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, Lloyd thought of how to begin, "I…I'm sorry I've been taking my time teaching you."

"Why have you?" When Lloyd didn't reply immediately she tried again, "Do you not want me to learn?" And still Lloyd was stuck with what to say.

He heard Reimi take a shaky breath as she took the initiate to answer for him, "You think I'll slow you and the others down… Do you not trust me to fly and do things by myself?"

"No!" Lloyd instantly denied, however, before he could carry on, Reimi spoke first.

"Then why? You only treat _me_ this way… You don't think of me on the same level as you do the others… While I've only ever wanted to be equal to you-"

Before she could fall more into her panicked rant of insecurities, Lloyd stopped her in her tracks, "You're right, I don't think of you the same as the others," He confirmed, then quickly added to remove the hurt expression off of Reimi's face, despite his fear of the consequences, "I think _more_ of you."

The hurt morphed into doubt and confusion as Reimi waiting for him to continue.

Swallowing more of his nerves and taking another breath, Lloyd eventually went on.

"I'll admit I didn't want you to learn, because I didn't want you going places by yourself where I couldn't protect you, but I know now that that was wrong. It's not because I don't think you're capable compared to everyone else- it's cause I care about you more than them.

"Reimi, the reason I've been going slow on purpose is because I was happy I got to spend time with you - _just_ you. I know it was selfish and unfair on you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or put you in an awkward position…I just wanted to explain that I don't think you're less than anyone else. That's ridiculous… Reimi, I think you're amazing," He finished sheepishly, throwing a grin her way to try to lessen the serious mood he'd created and hopefully to make her more comfortable over the sudden confession.

Additionally, Lloyd quickly pulled out his wing pack and released a rhieard between them.

"Not that any of that excuses my actions. I'll show you how to pilot a rhieard as I should have from the start," Lloyd then proceeded to show Reimi all the controls and functions the rhieard had which, as he already knew, took but a few minutes, if that. Reimi grasped how to fly a rhieard in moments.

Out of fear Lloyd had purposefully not given much room for Reimi to say anything outside of what he was teaching her, too afraid of what she might respond with. She also seemed particularly shy and distracted, which he guessed made sense. He felt sad that he had inevitably made Reimi feel uncomfortable around him, but all he could do was try to act normal, how he'd always been around her; however, after she'd learned all she needed to know he decided that giving her some space was the best thing to do - although really he was just running away.

After rushing out another apology and bidding her goodnight, Lloyd turned back to the camp, but as he did he felt a hand round his wrist.

"Lloyd!" His head snapped back to Reimi who looked distressed and confused. "I…Did you- Do you like me?"

Lloyd turned to stand in front of her and, although a part of him knew he should say no and try and back out of it so she didn't feel awkward, he, in all seriousness, said, "Yes."

He looked at the sandy floor, unable to watch Reimi's face and what it might show. It was then he felt the hand around his wrist move into his palm, making his head shoot up in confusion as Reimi shifted her body against his. After the initial shock wore off, Lloyd nervously wrapped his arms around Reimi and held her close. He was still petrified, not knowing what any of this meant.

Luckily, Reimi soon clarified, speaking gently and with heavy emotion in her voice, "I like you too. _So much._ I have for a long time now."

Lloyd's eyes widened in shock as he tightened his hold and embraced her closer, and squeezed his eyes closed in disbelief and happiness.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me," He told her.

"Neither did I," Reimi laughed into his shoulder.

Lloyd pulled back slightly and cradled her cheek with his free hand, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb, "I've thought you were amazing the first time we met," He beamed happily.

Then, suddenly, lips were on his and he just about managed to stay upright from the force. He felt his entire face heat up, but kissed back as well as he could after the shock.

It was a short sweet kiss and when the pair eventually pulled away, they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

When they returned to the group, Lloyd received a whack on the head from Sheena and some disapproving words from Raine (surprisingly nothing from Beatrix), however they were clearly all happy that the pair had made up. Apparently, Zelos had explained the whole story to the group in Lloyd and Reimi's absence, wanting to spare Lloyd's reputation. Lloyd couldn't find it in him to care either way, too happy with his hand in Reimi's.

/Next Day/

It was the next day, and the group were all up and packed, ready to fly to their next destination. Lloyd saw Reimi happily talking with Beatrix, and not wanting to disturb her (though mainly too scared and embarrassed), set up he own rhieard as everyone else had. As he was about to take off, he felt arms wrap around his waist; he turned himself around just enough to see Reimi who smiled shyly, yet happily up at him.

"I like riding with you too," She told him sweetly.

Lloyd broke out into a large grin and put one of his hands over hers where they were resting over his stomach.


End file.
